Portal of the dragons
by NightLightning21
Summary: 15 year old Zyon's plane crashes, and he finds himself in another realm. Berk. There, he befriends the last of the night furies, as well as the riders. However Drago is also back, and determined to use the dragon portal to bring the 21 century to Berk. This is a A/U so things will be different.
1. Stranded

Portal of the dragons

Stranded

Zyon felt himself being jostled around, as he pushed his way through the airport. It was a crowded hot day, and it seemed pretty much everyone had decided to travel. Glancing at his ticket, Zyon reassured himself he was at the right gate for flight 248. He went and sat on one of the chairs, pulling out his phone and checking for an update from his mom. Nothing.

"Flight 248 is boarding now. American airlines flight 248 is boarding now," said the airplane staff. Zyon hopped up, showing his ticket and id, before boarding the plane. He'd gotten a seat in the back, luckily with only 1 other person next to him. He had the window seat, while his neighbor had the aisle seat. The man smiled at said "Hello." Zyon smiled back, politely greeting the man. He leaned back, grabbing his phone again. This was going to be a long flight. Probably more than 6 hours. He might as well have some entertainment during the flight. He went to the media section, his face falling in dismay. His younger brother had deleted everything that Zyon liked. All that was left was the movie _How to train your dragon_. Zyon sighed, rolling his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, grudgingly starting the movie. The _DreamWorks_ logo came up, and Zyon put his headphones in, becoming as comfortable as he could.

Zyon woke to chaos. He'd been jolted out of sleep, when the plane lurched underneath him. He scrambled to get awake, rubbing his eyes, and willing his brain to start functioning. His mind was screaming panic to him, and he at first reacted to it. His senses became alert, and his mind started racing.

"Calm it man," he told himself. "Think." Zyon looked out the window, his heart plummeting. Stewardesses were running down the aisles, and Zyon quickly caught one.

"What's going on?" he asked, worried. The woman looked at him, taking a moment to explain.

"Our engines are gone. They are completely burnt out. It looks like some kind of electric blast knocked them out. Although God knows what happened. The pilots are trying to land the plane in a clearing." Zyon felt fear flood him. The plane was crash landing.

"Please everyone remain calm. Stay in your seats, and keep your seatbelts on." Zyon made sure he was buckled in, exchanging terrified looks with other passengers. A horrible sound of metal scraping caused the plane to lurch. Zyon looked out the window and saw a wing flying away. He looked back, realizing a large tree had ripped the wing off. The pilots had flown too low, and now the plane as freefalling. Zyon heard screaming, crying, and more screaming. For some reason, he was silent. His mouth couldn't even move. He looked out the window, and saw trees rushing up to meet him. The plane crashed into the forest, getting thrown in all different directions. Zyon gasped as his seatbelt ripped, and he was thrown from his chair. The plane slammed into the trunk of a large oak, and Zyon was also thrown forward. He gasped in pain, as his shoulder slammed into a seat. He forgot about the pain, when he saw the body. She was young. Maybe 13 or 14 at most. Her neck had been snapped in the initial fall. The plane was in ruins. The entire thing had been completely shredded. The tree had basically cut the plane in half, and Zyon was incredibly lucky to be alive. Anyone who wasn't killed by the tree, died because of the plane getting shredded. Zyon's ankle was pretty badly hurt, and his shoulder throbbed, but he was alive. He could barely stand to see the bodies of his fellow passengers. Time stood still for a while. The plane was gone. Everyone else was dead. Zyon was alone. He feebly crawled away from the now smoldering wreckage, dragging his limp ankle. Then, without warning, the entire plane burst into flames. Thick oily tongues of fire consumed everything. The force of the sudden explosion threw Zyon literally into another realm.

Starlight gasped as a boy flew straight towards her. She flexed her powerful wings, catching the boy mid fall. The other dragons of the flock quickly joined her, looking at the young boy. Darkness, the muscle of the flock sniffed at him suspiciously, backing away for the others. Summer instantly pushed her way in, gently nudging the boy. He had burn marks on him, and a dislocated shoulder. Yet Summer's attention was drawn to a mark on his forehead, an old wound. It looked like a claw leaned down to get a better view, flapping her wings to keep her up.

"I can't be," she whispered. Toothless came over, checking the boy. He almost fell out of the sky when he saw Zyon's forehead.

"That's the mark. I would know it anywhere. Hiccup has one too. On his chin." Toothless had temporarily left Berk due to mating season, and had at last found night furies. He'd decided to stay with them for a while, before heading back to Berk.

"Well what are we going to do with him?" Darkness asked gruffly. "Take him back to Berk." He quickly realized he shouldn't have spoken. Summer's eyes lit up.

"Yes of course. Let's take him back to Berk. He won't survive long out here." She gently grabbed the boy, flying down to the ground so she could wash the blood away from his wounds.

Zyon awoke to a blinding agony. He could feel an awful stinging, the worst pain he'd ever experienced. His mind woke up, and he tried to escape. When he opened his eyes, he didn't recognize the landscape. The plane… it was gone. And in it's place was ...

"No way," Zyon said, looking at Summer. "Night furies."

 **Hey everyone. I'm just trying this story out for a story request. It may be way off, and if it is I'm sorry. This is an A/U so things will be different. Please don't hate in the comments.**


	2. Dragon riders

Dragon riders

Zyon looked at the dragons in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, opening them to still see the night furies. There were four of them, all huddled around him.

"Are you okay?" the white one asked. That got Zyon to his senses. These dragons could talk? He must be going crazy. Quickly, Zyon tried to scramble away, finding himself being blocked by yet another night fury.

"H-How can you talk?" Zyon asked, terrified. Summer gestured to his claw mark scar. Zyon reached up, and touched his forehead, where the scar was. He'd gotten that as a young child, when he'd wandered into the woods. His parents had assumed he'd hitten his head on a rock.

"Wait, are you saying this scar permits me to like, communicate with you guys?" Summer nodded again.

"There are those humans. Humans who we as dragons trust. People like Hiccup, and people like you who care, and who can help us." Zyon nodded slowly, his brain beginning to understand.

"So me and Hiccup are like a link between dragons and humans?" Zyon asked, still not believing he was talking about dragons. This time, another dragon answered.

"That's correct Zyon. I'm the one who marked you and Hiccup. I am the leader of all night furies. Since we are one of the alpha species, we got to chose two humans to mark. I chose you and Hiccup."

"But why?" Zyon instantly challenged. "I mean I understand Hiccup, he was different from the other vikings, but me? We're literally from different worlds. I'm from cellphones, and school. How could I possibly help the dragons?" Darkness huffed in impatience, snapping at Zyon.

"Sometimes an outsider is what we need. Now please shut up so we can take you back to Berk." Starlight cuffed him over the head, turning back to Zyon.

"Don't mind him. Darkness is well the darkness of our group. But once you get to know him, he's like a big soft yak." Darkness glared at Starlight.

"Generally, there's 3 of us, but right now Toothless had joined us from Berk. Summer is the white night fury. Darkness is the big one, and Toothless is over there." She gestured to where Toothless was keeping lookout.

"And you're all night furies? Where do you live?" Zyon asked, beginning to accept his situation.

"We travel," Summer responded. "Occasionally to Berk. We are the last protectors of the dragons. We've become the warriors of the dragons." Zyon couldn't help but be amazed.

"Wow, I have a lot more respect for a kids movie now. So you guys defend the dragons. You're like secret agents." Zyon felt like he was 8 again, interested in all of the secret spy stuff.

"Tell you what Zyon, we'll explain everything on the flight to Berk," Starlight said, gesturing for Zyon to climb on. He clumsily slid onto her back, gasping as he almost slid off again.

"Maybe he should ride me," Toothless offered, motioning to his saddle. Starlight nodded her agreement, helping Zyon onto Toothless' back. Zyon glanced back, seeing Toothless had a fully functioning tail now. Hiccup must have made if for him. The dragons took to the skies, heading in a direct course to Berk.

"Zyon there's a reason night furies are so rare," Toothless explained. "We were always the fighters for the dragons. Think of us like an elite team. If a night fury was born, it automatically became a defender. But that also meant, we would be on the front lines. So many of us were killed while defending other dragons. Now there's only a small handful left."

"How many?" Zyon asked. Toothless looked at him grimly.

"Four."

Starlight looked at Zyon, sizing him up. He had a natural curiosity, which was good, and he didn't react to everything with violence. _You picked well_ , she praised herself. She'd been taking a risk when she'd chosen Zyon. He was from another realm. That didn't happen often. In fact "saviors" as they were often called almost never came from other worlds. There were only about 10 "saviors" then, and Zyon was the only one who didn't originate somewhere in the archipelago. Zyon was still talking to Toothless about the origins of the night furies. He seemed to be fairly knowledgeable about this realm. Starlight saw the distance smudge of land that represented Berk. She pulled her wings northward, catching a strong wind current, and sped towards others followed, Toothless streaking ahead with Zyon. Toothless was the speed of the what she liked to call "night defenders". She herself, was the brains of the operation. She looked at Zyon again, comparing him to the vikings back on Berk. There was an inner strength within him that was obvious, but he also wasn't weak. She could see the strength in his arms, and legs as he griped Toothless. _He's just like Hiccup_ , she thought.

Berk was nearing, and the mass of land began to take shape. Starlight led the night furies to the docks, waiting for them to all land. Already, the dragon riders were racing towards them. She recognized Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Heather. Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff must be blowing something up elsewhere.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out, running up to his best friend. He stopped short, seeing Zyon. Then he saw the clawmark on Zyon's forehead, and looked at Starlight for confirmation. She nodded discreetly, going up to Zyon. She helped him jump off Toothless, then led him over to the other dragons riders. Hiccup spent a few moments bonding with Toothless, before joining the group.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Uhh, Zyon. My name's Zyon. And you're Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded, gesturing to the other riders.

"This is Astrid, Fishlegs, and Heather. The twins and Snotlout will meet you later." Zyon nodded his greeting to them, shaking Heather's hand.

"Umm guys, can I have a moment alone with Zyon?" Hiccup asked, wanting to talk about the "savior". Astrid nodded, sensing it was private, and led the riders away.

"So, can you talk to dragons?" Hiccup asked. Zyon looked at Starlight feeling flustered.

"It's okay," she soothed. "You can trust him."

"Well I guess that answers my question," said Hiccup. "Which island are you from?" Zyon wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well… um… I'm not from the archipelago. I'm sort of from a different realm." Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you used the dragon portal?" Zyon looked again to Starlight who nodded.

"Zyon is from another realm Hiccup. But he's a savior just like you." Hiccup looked astonished, and excited.

"I've never actually met another savior before. Well… welcome to the dragon riders."

"DRAGO! DRAGO!" Drago turned to see a man running towards him. It was Riker.

"Yes what is it?" he asked, glaring at him.

"Drago, I've found it. The one thing you need to get your revenge on Berk. I've found the dragon portal." Drago's mouth turned up in an ugly smile.

"Perfect. Now we can have some fun."

 **Hi guys. I'm hoping to post on this story about every other day. I have to coordinate with my other story "Adventures of the edge" as well. Thanks for the comments and favorites, and I promise, I'll do my best to explain everything I can throughout the plot.**


	3. Decisions Decisions

Decisions Decisions

"This place is insane," Zyon said in amazement, stopping once again to examine something. Hiccup had decided to take Zyon on a tour of the village, while the riders made their usual patrol rounds.

"Yup. Berk is the best kept secret this side of… well… anywhere," said Hiccup, laughing. Zyon grinned back, amazed by his current surroundings. Everything was like the movie had shown it, resembling every last detail.

"So, where are you from?" Hiccup asked. Zyon paused, wondering how to explain everything about his world.

"It's a lot different than here," Zyon said uncertainly. "We have a lot more land in our country. And we have lots of tall buildings, and stores." Sure enough, Hiccup was confused. "It's hard to explain," Zyon confessed. Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll figure out more when you stay here." Although he should have already guessed, Hiccup's words hit Zyon like a punch to the gut. He wasn't going back to his world. To home. Thoughts of his parents overwhelmed him. Even his annoying little brother. _I'm leaving everything behind_ , Zyon realized. Suddenly, he needed air. He began to hyperventilate, panic and stress threatening to overtake him. Hiccup instantly became concerned.

"Zyon! Are you okay?" Zyon struggled to nod, taking deep gasping breaths. His whole body was shaking, and sweat broke out on his forehead. _Get it together!_ He struggled to fight the attack, forcing himself to take deep calming breaths. He could feel his heartbeat returning to normal, and his breathing became even again. He'd been having panic attacks since he was very young. They started when he was in very high stress situations. Getting transported to another realm, meeting dragons, and becoming a "savior" certainly was stressful.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine now," Zyon said, quickly recovering. Hiccup nodded, although he was still concerned. Zyon insisted he was fine, and continued walking through the village. In reality, thoughts were still buzzing around in his head. Was he really a "savior"? Was this his new home? Who would he be saving? Perhaps the strongest question was; Why me? He had pondered this question ever since he had found out his true destiny or whatever Starlight had called it. He followed Hiccup blindly through the rest of the village, still pondering the rather daunting question.

"I think he's a good choice," Summer said, looking down on Zyon. Starlight agreed with her 100%. Even within the small amount of time she'd known him, Zyon had already proved to be smart, curious, and utterly willing to learn. She could work with this. However, Darkness being Darkness had to pose a challenge. His main argument had been that Zyon was simply uneducated. He'd been raised in another realm, he didn't know anything. Starlight had argued that his innocence made him better. He didn't have any pre developed ideas regarding the dragons' war. The dragons' war was a battle that had raged for generations, between dragons and humans. Hiccup had been recruited for the dragons and so had Zyon. Occasionally, there would be a human on the side of the dragons. In Hiccup's case, he'd found his side on his own. Zyon would need teaching. But he would be worth it. Hiccup had defeated Drago, perhaps one of the worst dragon enemies out there. Starlight was sure Zyon could do just as much.

"He's the best option we have," Toothless put in, looking down at his master and Zyon. "Zyon has already proved to be smart and open to us. Most humans from his world would run from terror."

"And that's another thing," Darkness interrupted. "Have you guys considered the fact that you're separating that boy from everything he knows and loves? This will never be Zyon's home." the trio looked at each other guiltily.

"Well, it's out of our hands now," Starlight said. "I was tasked with finding the dragon saviors. Then, it was up to fate to bring them to us." Darkness snorted in annoyance.

"I should really be getting back to Hiccup," Toothless said. Starlight nodded for him to go, motioning for the rest of the flock to join him. They landed in the village, right next to the two saviors. Hiccup and Toothless greeted each other, and Hiccup bid farewell to Zyon, before taking off on Toothless.

"Starlight, can we talk?" Zyon asked, thinking back to his panic attack. Starlight nodded, motioning for Zyon to get on. He motioned for her to wait, running to the forge to grab the saddle Hiccup had given to him. He swung the heavy saddle onto Starlight, clumsily buckling it around her. He then, swung into the saddle, grabbing the reins for support. The saddle was designed to pull on Starlight's tail fins to direct her. Starlight launched herself in the air, taking flight like a pigeon.

They flew away from Berk, eventually landing on the red beaches of Sunstone Island. The island was smaller now, thanks to the screaming death, but it still held some of it's original beauty. They landed on the shores of the island, and Zyon hopped off, loving the feel of the salty breeze. The wind swept off the ocean, carrying the smell of salt, fish, and adventure. Zyon loved it. Back home, beaches were always his favorite place to be.

"What's wrong Zyon?" Starlight asked. She could tell something was troubling the boy. Zyon took a deep breath, pouring everything out.

"Everything! You know, I was a normal kid. With normal parents, a normal life, the you spring this on me. Oh Zyon, you're supposed to be the savior. It's your destiny. You are sooo special." Zyon knew he was being very unfair, but he was already ranting, and it felt good.

"Zyon you're confused I know," Starlight said, trying to calm him down.

"No you don't!" Zyon exploded. "I was a normal black kid, growing up in the suburbs. I'm from cell phones, and YouTube! I don't know jack about this world. It's a movie for God's sake in my world." Starlight waited until Zyon was done shouting, giving him time to think.

"You're right Zyon. You don't know anything about this world. You're scared, confused, and lost. I understand why you want to go back. You're not getting anything out of being the savior."

She left Zyon with a loss for words. In truth, he didn't want to go. No matter how crazy this world was, it gave Zyon a purpose. He didn't really have one before. His parents only had eyes for his little brother. His teachers didn't care about him. He had a few friends, but they were more acquaintances. Being the savior made him feel special. Wanted.

"No it's not that," Zyon said, feeling guilty about his rant earlier. "I really do want to help. It's just everything is so overwhelming. I'm worried that I won't be strong enough. Hiccup is a legend among Vikings. I'm a nobody."

"Zyon, you're not nobody. You, like Hiccup, are a link between humans and dragons. I chose _you_ and I don't regret it at all. As for everything being overwhelming, let me explain something to you." Zyon waited for her to continue, curious about how she would explain everything.

"The world will never be perfect Zyon. There will always be hatred, violence, death. The savior doesn't just give us an ally. You see, there's one thing that you and Hiccup provide that's stronger than any army. Hope. You are the embodiment of hope. You are the spark of strength in each and every dragon out there. That is your destiny." Starlight looked at Zyon, anxious to see if she'd gotten through to him. He turned towards the waves, tears welling in his eyes.

"All I ever wanted was a purpose," he choked out. "I couldn't find one with my parents. I was practically invisible at school. This. This is my purpose now. No matter how absurd and ridiculous it gets." Starlight looked at Zyon, a mixture of pride and relief in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you feel this way Zyon. Now let's go savior. We have work to do."

Drago felt rage boil through him, watching Zyon and Starlight talk. Starlight had prattled on and on about noble causes. But right now, Drago had a bigger problem. Zyon. Out of compassion, Hiccup had banished Drago, sparing him. That was Hiccup's weakness. He was soft hearted. A noble hero. One who would never kill another. Zyon was different. He thought with his head, not with his heart. He would be willing to kill Drago, unless Drago got to him first.

"Enjoy the time you have left Zyon. It's coming to an end."

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting. I've been really busy lately. First of all, would you guys like longer chapters less frequently, or shorter chapters every few days? Also, what do you think of my writing style? Can I improve it at all?**


	4. Skills of the defenders

Skills of the defenders

Zyon felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Starlight had convinced him to stay on Berk. The truth was, he needed a cause. A purpose to fight. Starlight had given one to him. The role of savior was a daunting one, but that was what Zyon needed. For so long, he'd been average, normal. His parents treated him like he was robot. His teachers completely ignored him. Zyon was desperate to prove himself to them, but he'd failed. They just never listened.

"Are you satisfied Zyon?" Starlight asked. Zyon nodded, climbing back on Starlight's back. He adjusted the saddle, sticking his foot in the steering pedal. Starlight flexed her wings, readying for takeoff. Suddenly, she launched herself in the air, making Zyon cling on for dear life. He gasped, as they shot straight into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. Starlight continued to fly at top speed for the next several minutes, obviously acting on instinct. Zyon could just go along for the ride. Finally, Starlight seemed to calm down, and slowed down, gently losing altitude. She leveled off, flying slowly over the ocean.

"Sooo, what was that all about?" Zyon asked. Starlight didn't answer for a moment, glancing around at the sea. Zyon was about to ask again, when Starlight answered his question.

"I sensed something. I'm not entirely sure what it was. All I knew was we were in danger." Now Zyon took a look around, half expecting to be attacked.

"How do you know?" Zyon asked, grateful she had sensed the threat.

"Defenders are given special skills. Basically, every night fury has a special skill they've acquired." Zyon looked at her blankly.

"For example, Toothless is the night dragon of the defenders."

"But umm, aren't you all night dragons?" Zyon asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, but it's not as simple as that," Starlight explained. "Toothless has the skill of finding his way in the dark. He has echolocation. Toothless was raised in a large cavern system of tunnels because it was too dangerous for night furies to be out in the world. That's where he got the skill."

"Toothless had a mom?" Zyon asked, not remembering that in the movie.

"No. He grew up with us. He joined the last colony of night furies, but then chose to live with Hiccup." Zyon nodded, beginning to understand.

"So, what's your special skill?" he asked.

"I have a sixth sense," Starlight explained. "I have the ability to sense danger whenever it's near. I always know when people are armed, and when they mean one of my dragons harm." Zyon nodded, once again turning into his 8 year old self. This was so cool!

"So what are-" he began.

"The other dragons' skills?" Starlight finished. Zyon nodded. "Well, Summer has the skill of adaption. She can survive practically anywhere." Zyon looked at her, completely confused.

"For example, Summer can breathe underwater. She can survive in a pool of lava. Her body can withstand incredibly extreme conditions." Zyon looked down at himself, suddenly feeling incredibly weak and inferior.

"Last but not least is Darkness." Zyon remembered the huge night fury from the intensity of his stare or more like glare when he looked at Zyon. Honestly, Darkness struck fear into Zyon's heart, and made him never want to fight him.

"What can Darkness do?" Zyon asked.

"I was about to tell you," Starlight snapped. Zyon nodded sheepishly, motioning for her to continue.

"Darkness has the ability to make people afraid. He has a way of looking at people that makes them immediately back down. That's part of the reason he's such a good fighter. He makes people and dragons afraid of him." Zyon nodded in understanding, once again thinking back to when Darkness had stared at him.

"That's wicked cool," Zyon said, feeling incredibly giddy right now. He felt like a little kid, thrown back into the world of magic, and dragons, and the pure mystery of the world.

"You see Zyon, we were all chosen for our roles, and so were you. We were given special skills to help us help others. You have been given skills too. Just like Hiccup." Zyon was about to ask about Hiccup's skill when Starlight raised her wings to stop him. Zyon gasped as he was jerked upwards, feeling dangerously unstable.

"Don't even ask about Hiccup. I was always planning to tell you. Patience Zyon. Patience. Hiccup cannot be harmed by dragons. At least not directly. No dragon can hurt him. He seems to radiate an aura that prevents us from attacking him." Zyon's eyes bulged out at the thought of it. Hiccup was invincible among dragons. Zyon was about to ask his own special skill, but thought better of it. Starlight was probably going to tell him, and Zyon really didn't want to have her jerk underneath him again. One time was scary enough.

"Ahh, good. You're learning to be patient. You want to know your special skill I presume?" Zyon nodded eagerly. His pure excitement radiated across his features.

"I sensed your skills the minute I saw you. You have a skill more powerful than any other savior I have ever seen. Most likely because you're from a different realm. However, you will be a novice with your skill." Zyon looked at her, wondering what she meant by novice.

"What you think it's just going to be poof, and suddenly you're an expert? That's not how it happened for Hiccup. The first time with Toothless, that was just his fear working for him. But he had to practice his skill over and over to do it with a blink of an eye." Zyon sighed, less enthusiastic about practicing.

"Zyon, you're special skill is our special skills. It's every dragon's skill. You have the power to copy our powers."

Starlight waited for Zyon's response, watching his face go from confused, to understanding, to overjoyed.

"You mean I can use your skills?" he squeaked.

"That's right Zyon. You have the ability to copy our powers for yourself. You will just need an object to direct your new power. A sword perhaps?" Zyon quickly fell silent, immersed with thought. Starlight could understand. Zyon had taken the whole special skill thing incredibly well, considering his past. Right now, he was simply focused on how he would direct his newfound power. There was however, one thing Starlight didn't tell him. She was afraid of what it could do. Truth was, Zyon also had the power to take away the skills of other dragons. He could destroy the army with just a thought if he took the powers of the dragons. A monsterous nightmare without the ability to generate flame would be powerless. Starlight didn't want these skills of Zyon's to end up in the wrong hands. That could destroy them all.

Zyon felt giddiness overwhelm him. He'd begged Starlight to go to the closest island so he could find his new what he liked to call catalyst. As it turns out, the nearest island was Berk. And Gobber just so happened to have a new double edged sword waiting in the armory. It had a back handle, with a perfectly balanced blade. Zyon had practically jumped on it. He tested it out experimentally, swinging it awkwardly. Gobber had presented him with a wicked cool black, and gold scabbard for the sword. It had the Berk insignia engraved in gold on the black. Zyon buckled it around his waist, feeling the weight of the weapon settle naturally on his left hip. He ran back to Starlight, climbing on, and begging her to take him to a small training island about 4 miles from Berk. She was tired, but agreed to his wishes, wanting to make him happy. They were flying over the ocean when Starlight suddenly began speeding up. Zyon could already tell Starlight had sensed danger. But she was too late. Zyon felt a jolt, and Starlight went down, plunging toward the ocean. Zyon gasped as they plummeted to the ocean, drawing his sword simply out of instinct.

"Zyon, use the sword," Starlight gasped out, trying to stop the fall. It was no use, her left wing had been injured, rendering her unable to fly.

"I-I, I don't know how! What am I supposed to do?" Zyon panicked.

"Touch me. It's how you'll activate your power for now. Just touch me and focus." Zyon reached out, and gingerly touched her wing, focusing all his energy on the sword. He could feel the power surging through him. Zyon closed his eyes, focusing on flight. He opened his eyes, and almost squealed with excitement. He was flying now, and he shot down, catching Starlight mid fall. The weight was crushing, but somehow, Zyon pulled through, putting everything he had into the sword. They half landed half crashed on the training island, messily rolling on the beach. Zyon instantly ran to Starlight, checking her left wing. Blood was pooling out of the wound on her side. Zyon looked to the source, and almost choked because of what he saw. It was a bullet wound. Made from a modern gun. Berk was being invaded by the modern realm.

 **Here you go guys. Please tell me where you want this story to go.**


	5. From Berk to the modern realm

From Berk to the modern realm

Zyon felt as though all the air had been knocked out of him. The wound in Starlight's wing was made from a 21st century handgun. He was sure of it. He glanced back at the wound, relieved to see the bullet went straight through.

"Starlight are you okay?" Zyon asked. Starlight groaned, spreading her wing out even further.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"I-I, I don't know. I'm not a doctor. But I think you'll be okay. The bullet went straight through your wing. Now, the only thing we need to worry about is blood loss, infection, and you losing your ability to fly." Starlight glared at him, as he listed off the potential disasters.

"Well that's all nice and good. Now why don't you do something about it?" she said dryly. Zyon looked at her blankly.

"Oh for crying out loud, fly back to Berk and get help."

"What? But I can't fly without you. You just told me I had to be touching you," Zyon exclaimed.

"I said that in the beginning. Apparently, you're going to have to learn to use your powers quicker than I thought." Zyon looked at Starlight like she was crazy.

"And what happens if I can't do it?" he asked, feeling very nervous.

"You fall," said Starlight, very seriously. Zyon looked at her in alarm, relieved to see she wasn't actually serious about that.

"Okay, but seriously, what do I do?" Starlight considered this for a moment, pointing to her wound.

"Take my blood." Zyon looked at her horrified. "Just dip the sword in the puddle. It won't hurt me. So unless you're squeamish, this shouldn't be a problem." The truth was, Zyon was the tiniest bit squeamish. He could deal with getting his whole life getting turned upside down, he could deal with being the target of a madman. Yet, he was still uncomfortable around blood. Zyon cautiously grabbed the sword, slowly approaching Starlight. He just barely touched the tip of the sword to the pooling blood, seeing the tip of the blade get coated. He almost dropped it when Starlight snapped "Oh hurry up. It's not like I can feel it." Zyon glared at her, coating the sword in red blood. Then, he began focusing on the blade. Every bit of his energy was directed at the sword. He pictured Starlight in flight, pictured her strong wings beating the air. He gasped as he felt his feet dangle above the ground. It was like invisible wings were pushing him, urging him upwards.

"This is amazing," he said to himself. He twitched his shoulders, and just like regular wings, he surged upwards, as well as taking a sharp turn to the right. Zyon quickly angled himself towards Berk, flying there at top speed. Well, not quite top speed. Considering that night furies could break the sound barrier, Zyon probably couldn't survive flying at top speed. Still, he made good time, traveling at about 220mph.

Soon, he landed on the shores of Berk, running up to the village. He bumped into countless people, trying to find a familiar face. He finally saw one of the dragon riders, exiting her house.

"Umm, excuse me. Hello." Zyon ran up to her, panting with exhaustion. He quickly recognized her to be Heather. Heather looked at him, seeing his panic and exhaustion, and she instantly became alert.

"What's wrong? Aren't you the new savior?" Zyon nodded breathlessly, trying to speak.

"Yes," he panted. "My name's Zyon. But that's not important. The night fury Starlight, she was shot down. She's on the training island. She's… she's hurt very badly." Heather nodded in understanding.

"Okay, just wait here one moment." Zyon was going to protest, but she was already gone.

Heather returned a minute later, with the defenders by her side.

"What happened?" Darkness demanded.

"Starlight was shot down. She needs help." The night furies exchanged worried glances.

"I brought Gothi," Heather said. Zyon looked at the old woman next to Heather. He looked at Heather in disbelief.

"She's the village healer," Heather explained. Zyon nodded, unsheathing his sword again.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked.

"I'm going to fly there. Starlight told me I needed to practice." Zyon didn't want to admit to himself, that he wanted to impress Heather. He jumped on his sword, like it was a skateboard. He made sure one shoe was touching the blood, and once again, concentrated his butt off. Soon enough, he got that shocking feeling of being in the air. Zyon gasped, still not used to flying. The night furies rose up too, as well as Heather and Windshear. Zyon made sure everyone was situated before taking off.

Zyon concentrated like crazy when flying. Sweat poured off him, and his body became very tense. There was no way he could fly while focusing on something else right now. In fact, the only reason he was able to fly right now so easily, was his fear and adrenaline kicking in. He spotted the island, aiming himself down towards the beach. He missed. His angling was off, and he ended up crashing on the sand, rolling to minimize damage. He still got sand in his mouth and eyes, and bruises everywhere on his body. Not to mention his pride being severely wounded. He got up, brushing sand off his jeans. Spitting sand out of his mouth, Zyon went to join the dragons who had gathered around Starlight. Zyon nudged his way through, seeing Gothi pressing bandages to the wound. The blood had at least stopped pouring out, but Starlight was still in no condition to fly. Zyon felt guilt overwhelm him. Starlight had been injured with a gun. That was a modern world weapon. The very same world that Zyon had opened a portal to.

"Starlight, I-I I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Zyon hung his head, feeling incredibly ashamed.

"Oh so I suppose you shot me?" Starlight asked scathingly.

"Well, no. But it was because of me. What you were shot with, well… it wasn't from here. It was from my world. The modern realm." Starlight stared at him, her eyes flickering back and forth. They were interrupted by another rider landing on the island.

"Zyon?" It was Astrid. Zyon pushed his way clear, approaching the dragon rider.

"You're Astrid right? What's wrong."

"Hiccup sent me. He sensed that the dragon portal was being used. Zyon, it was Drago. He used the portal to access your realm. He's in your world."


	6. Traveling by portal

Journey to another realm

Zyon's first reaction was panic. Drago had entered his world. Who knew what kind of damage he could cause. The alarm he could trigger. To everyone else, Drago was a fictional character in a fictional realm. Zyon was the only living human from his world to know everything was real.

"Zyon?" Astrid asked, seeing his panic stricken face. Zyon shook his head, trying to force himself to think logically. There had to be a reason why Drago was venturing into Zyon's world. _Figure out the story_ , a small voice told him. _The story holds the key._ Zyon shook his head.

"That's not helping," he hissed. Astrid looked at him quizzically, and Zyon realized he'd actually said what he was thinking. He shook his head, trying again to focus.

"Sorry, I guess I've been watching too much _Castle_ lately." Astrid looked at him, like he was crazy. Zyon didn't even bother explaining. Castle's crazy theories were almost always driven by the story behind the situation. Right now, Zyon didn't need wild speculative theories. He needed to figure out why Drago was going into his world. The only way to figure that out was to go back to his world.

"Okay, I guess we need to go to my world. But we also need to get Starlight back to Berk." Astrid nodded in understanding, climbing back on Stormfly.

"I'll arrange for transportation back to Berk for Starlight. Meanwhile, you and Heather need to go now. Drago already has a head start. We can't afford to give him even more of one. Zyon nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but we need a night fury. Starlight told me it takes two defenders to access the dragon portal."

"I'll send Darkness," said Astrid, taking off. She and Stormfly quickly rose, and sped back towards Berk. That left just Zyon and Heather. Zyon shifted his weight awkwardly. Heather obviously wanted to go, constantly glancing at the sky.

"It's going to be fine," said Zyon, trying to be reassuring.

"I don't know," Heather responded. "We can handle any threat from this realm. But out there… there will be whole new dangers right?" Zyon paused, unsure how to explain the modern world.

"There are most definitely new threats," he said slowly. "And my world has better weapons than Berk."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked. "Did you invent something stronger than gronkle iron?" Zyon laughed grimly. _If only you knew_ , he thought.

"Yes we have. Although, are weapons don't actually look like yours. There's one called a gun. It works like a bow and arrow." Heather looked at him, wonder in her eyes. Zyon looked away, feeling uncomfortable talking about this situation. His older brother Tyler had been murdered. Tyler had become a cop, and was killed trying to stop a mass shooter. He'd managed to kill the terrorist, but died in the process. Zyon felt tears spring to his eyes, as he thought of his brother. Tyler was the only one who cared about Zyon. He'd been like a father to Zyon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Heather asked, noticing his tears. Zyon quickly wiped his eyes, blinking several times.

"I'm fine," he responded. She looked unconvinced, worry clear in her green eyes.

"Really, I am."

Heather looked at Zyon, curious about this new dragon rider. He had proven himself to be an able rider, and a strong fighter. Heather knew he could be a very useful ally for Berk. But there was more to him than that. Heather appreciated a boy with more than just strength. And she could tell Zyon wasn't just muscle. He also had high intellectual abilities, and from what she'd seen, he'd proven to be a thoughtful and caring guy. Now it was Zyon's turn to look at her quizzically, and she realized she'd been staring at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Zyon raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Heather added tactful, and knowing when _not_ to talk on her list. She strolled away from him, checking up on Windshear. She gently ran her hand along her scales, fiddling with her saddle.

"Hey Heather, I think we're ready," Zyon called out. Heather glanced upwards, recognizing the dark shape of a night fury. It was Darkness. Zyon quickly began waving, running over to the dragon. They exchanged a few words, that Heather actually couldn't understand before Zyon climbed aboard. _Finally!_ She quickly swung up into her own saddle, gently nudging Windshear. Windshear easily reacted to her command, rising quickly into the air. Heather once again felt the exhilarating power of Windshear's wings beating hard. Zyon and Darkness were already speeding towards the dragon portal. Heather and Windshear quickly sped after them. They entered the forest where Zyon had first crashed through. The rules of the dragon portal were fairly nebulous. It was a commonly known fact that to access the dragon portal you needed two defenders. Those could come by either a savior or a dragon defender. There was one other rumoured way, although almost nobody could use it. Legend said that the alpha species Bewilderbeast could also harness the power of the portal.

"I came through right here," Zyon called out several minutes later. Heather looked over at the large oak tree he was pointing to.

"Sooo, how does that tree get us to another realm?" Heather asked. Zyon looked at her blankly.

"You don't know?" Zyon nodded sheepishly. Heather sighed in frustration.

"Well, maybe you both just touch it," Heather suggested. Zyon shrugged, going over to the tree with Darkness. They both touched the tree, and waited. Nothing happened. Suddenly, Zyon stiffened, and his eyes took on a for distant look. He returned to normal a few moments later, shaking his head.

"Zyon are you okay?" Heather asked. He nodded, although he still seemed slightly distant.

Darkness hold out your arm," Zyon commanded. Zyon looked at him confused, but did as Zyon told him. Zyon unsheathed his sword, first cutting his arm. He flinched as red blood leaked out of the wound. The he turned and did the same thing to Darkness, their blood mingling on the sword. Heather watched as Zyon turned to face the tree, raising his hands up high. He plunged the sword into the tree, the sword somehow cutting through like butter. Heather saw a blinding light explode from the tree, and felt herself being thrown through the air. She felt like she was being ripped apart, and compressed all at once. Light surrounded her, getting brighter and brighter by the second. Soon, Heather thought she might just die when the pain and the panic eased. She cautiously opened her eyes, and looked around. She definitely wasn't anywhere near Berk.

 **Sorry this took so long. My schedule** **is really busy at the moment. And unfortunately this story is second to Adventures of the edge.**


	7. Into the world we go

Into the world we go

Zyon was falling. He felt air rushing past him, and he could tell that he was falling fast. He managed to turn himself around, and shot through the sky, rocketing towards the ground.

"Zyon!" he heard someone yell. It was Darkness, several yards away. The dragon was freefalling in order keep up with his rider.

"Darkness, I'm okay. But can you catch me before I go splat on the cement." Zyon asked. Darkness swooped down even further, suddenly spreading his wings. He turned to so his belly was facing Zyon. Zyon slammed into Darkness' stomach, with a loud "oof." Darkness grabbed him, and flung him upwards into the saddle. Zyon clung on for dear life. He could see the city now, and then he saw something that made his heart stop. Fear rocketed through him. Heather was still falling, as Windshear was forced to spread her wings to early. Zyon didn't even have time to think. Motivated by fear, he grabbed his sword, and cut Darkness. Zyon hardly waited for the blood to get on the sword before he was jumping off. At first, he fell, plummeting to the ground.

"Come on man. Get it together." Zyon suddenly realized it may not have been such a good idea to rely on his powers like that. Especially since he really couldn't control them. He aimed for Heather, practically tackling her out of the air. However in the process, Zyon dropped the sword, grabbing for it futilely. Luckily, Heather had even quicker reactions, and snatched the sword from mid air. Then, she cut Zyon's arm, before thrusting the sword back at him. The second his fingers touched the blade, Zyon felt energy burst through him. He focused every bit of power into the sword, thinking of Darkness's wings. Several seconds later, he felt both him and Heather jolt upwards. Zyon sighed in relief, guiding both of them to the ground. But at the last second, his concentration slipped, and they both fell the last 10 feet.

Zyon and Heather half fell, half crashed onto each other. Zyon tried to untangle himself, but in the process, his lips accidently brushed Heather's. The feeling was electrifying. Their noses bumped against each other, and Zyon found himself staring into the purest green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Zyon?" Heather said, bringing him back to their situation.

"Right, sorry," he said, gently untangling himself from her. To be truthful, he regretted it somewhat. Heather easily leapt upwards, then hauled Zyon up too. Other than a few scrapes, Heather was fine. Zyon had injured his left arm, scraping it pretty badly on the cement. He glanced around, and saw Darkness and Windshear hiding in an alleyway.

"You guys okay?" Windshear asked. Zyon nodded, brushing off dirt from his clothes. He walked towards the dragons, studying the landscape. Sure enough, it was exactly where Zyon thought he would end up. He was in the outskirts of his neighborhood, just block away from his home. Home. The word tripped him up. Zyon realized he wasn't sure if that was home anymore. Sure, it was the place he'd grown up, and his blood kin lived there, but still… Berk had been more of a home than his old house could ever be. Of course, when Tyler was alive the situation was better. Still, Zyon felt he should go back. Even just to say goodbye to his dead brother one last time.

"So what now?" Heather asked. Zyon realized with a start, that he was in charge here.

"Right," he said, uncertainly. Heather looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't have a plan. Do you?"

"I… well… not entirely, but I know what we need to do," said Zyon sheepishly. "First of all, we need to get you some modern day clothing."

Starlight paced restlessly around in a circle. She should be with Zyon, protecting him. To be on Berk, injured, drove Starlight crazy. She hated not knowing things. If she didn't know, Starlight always assumed the worst. That was how she'd survived when night furies were still being hunted. It wasn't just Zyon she was worried about. Darkness was also in the modern realm. If there was one thing Starlight knew, it was the people hated change. If Darkness was discovered in the modern realm, the people would kill him. She knew dragons weren't part of the modern realm. And knowing people, she knew that Zyon's people would react with hostility to a dragon.

"Can you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." Starlight glared at Summer who was calmly watching the sky.

"Why aren't you worried?" Starlight asked. "Our savior is out there with no protection other than a dragon who can't be spotted. Zyon and Hiccup were one in a billion. We can't afford to lose a savior. Not to mention the fact that I have begun to like Zyon."

"I know, I know. And I know your sixth sense is probably going haywire right now. But none of that will help. What will help is being here for Berk. Drago must have knew we would pursue him. He also knows it takes two defenders to enter the dragon portal. That means at least two of us will be gone. Who knows? Maybe he has some sort of attack planned." Summer stared at Starlight, willing her to understand. It didn't even look like Starlight was listening.

"Starlight!" Summer snapped. "Did you even hear anything I said?" Starlight was still staring off into the distance. Now, Summer began to recognize Starlight's behavior. Starlight always zoned out when she was using her sixth sense. Starlight must be getting a danger signal.

"Starlight? What's wrong?" Summer asked, frantically.

"Someone's going to try and hurt Zyon." Summer frowned at the vagueness.

"Well, is there anything else? Can you sense anything else?" Starlight closed her eyes, concentrating hard.

"Yes. Everything's all jumbled, but I can pick out bits and pieces. And… oh no."

"What is it?" Summer practically screamed.

"The people who mean Zyon harm.. They're his kin. They're relate to him by blood. Zyon's own family is going to betray him."


	8. Family business

Family business

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Heather asked, uncertainly.

"Yes I"m sure. Look, you have to trust me here. This is my world here. And we have to go to my family."

"But why?" Heather asked, uneasy about being in a strange new place. Zyon completely understood. After all, it wasn't long ago when he was wandering around berk in a confused daze.

"Because I need to get something. And you need to get some clothes. You look like you time traveled to here." Heather glanced down at her clothes, pretending to be offended.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Let me be honest with you. You look like well… you're from the viking age. That won't cut it in the 21st century. I'm thinking jeans and a t-shirt would be your style. As well as a hoodie." Heather grinned, playfully shoving him. Zyon laughed, enjoying getting to know Heather. She truly was remarkable. Hiccup had told him that Heather had a complicated backstory, yet she was still remarkable.

Hiccup had also told him, Heather rarely opened up to anyone. Something about not wanting to be vulnerable. Zyon understood. When Tyler had been killed, for a while, people at school would come over to him with fake smiles plastered on their faces. He'd always been an outcast, and suddenly here was the entire student body wanting to be his friend? Zyon was smarter than that. He'd become closed off as to not look weak. Soon enough, students understood his crystal clear message, and left him alone. To Zyon, that was like heaven. Nobody understood that he just wanted to grieve alone for Tyler. Everyone tried to offer false sympathy, and say they knew what he was feeling. The nerve of them! They really needed to learn what empathy was. It wasn't "Oh I'm sooo sorry for your loss. I know what you're feeling right now. My sister went to college a month ago." None of his classmates understood the depths of pain Zyon had experienced. Tyler was his guiding force. Without him, Zyon was left wandering once again.

Zyon and Heather approached a red brick house, that held so many memories for Zyon. Most of them were quite unpleasant. Zyon steeled himself, taking a deep breath. _You can do this._

He walked up to the front door, and didn't even hesitate to push it open. He quickly ran through the entryway, and through the kitchen to his own room. He flung the door open, and pushed Heather inside.

"I thought you wanted to see your family," said Heather.

"I do. I just want to get you some clothes beforehand." Zyon walked over to his closet, pulling open the small wooden doors. He picked out a pair of jeans, and ironically, a _How to train your dragon_ t-shirt. It wasn't Zyon's. Most likely his younger mom had put it in here on accident. He showed Heather to the bathroom, telling her she could use it to change. She slipped out a few moments later, in his clothes. Zyon looked her over, surprised at how different these clothes looked on her.

"Why are these cloths so restricting?" Heather complained. "And they are completely useless for defending myself. Do you know how easily a dragon hunter arrow could pierce through this flimsy stuff? Plus it was really dark in there. Where are your lanterns?"

"We uh, we actually don't have lanterns. We have lightbulbs. You just flick the switch like this," he reached over and flicked on the bathroom light, "And you get light." Heather flicked at the switch a few times, wonder in her eyes. Zyon grinned, happy she was impressed. He spun around, when he heard a sound coming down the hall. It was his mother, coming to the bathroom. Zyon practically shoved Heather into Tyler's room just in time. They weren't spotted.

"There's one more thing I need." Zyon flicked on the light, and scurried over to the desk. Tyler's firearm still lay on the wooden top. Zyon carefully picked it up, searching through a drawer to find bullets. He remembered Tyler had once snuck him to a shooting range, and had taught him everything guns. Zyon was a skilled marksman, and a glock 22. police gun could come in handy. Zyon quickly loaded the bullets into the magazine, before sliding the magazine back into it's proper place. He then pulled back the slide, loading the gun. He grabbed Tyler's holster, buckling it onto his own waist. The he grabbed 3 extra clips and slid them into places on the holster. He told heather to grab a few boxes of ammunition and put them into a small satchel.

"Alright, let's go."

"What were you just doing. And what is that thing on your hip?"

"Later," Zyon whispered, peeking out of the doorway. The coast was clear. Zyon snuck out, with Heather on his heels. He made his way to the kitchen before being spotted. The minute he heard a voice, he quickly rearranged his jacket so it was covering the holster.

"Zyon?" Zyon spun around to see his mother coming down the stairs.

"Zyon is that you?" Zyon drew in a breath before nodding "yes." She slowly came down the stairs, looking at him. Zyon backed up some, feeling that something was off.

Then, before he could even react she shoved him down onto the floor. Heather sprang to his defense, but Zyon motioned for her to stop. He'd had a feeling this might happen.

"Hi mom. Just let me explain."

"Explain what?" she yelled. "Do you know how much trouble you've caused. You completely interrupted our lives when you left! I've fed you, given you a place to stay, and cared for you. And this is how you repay me? By creating turmoil in my life?" Zyon could hardly believe his ears. Well, actually, he could very easily believe what he was hearing. He'd known for a while that his parents didn't love him, but hearing it still hurt big time.

"Mom, I'm sorry. But I really didn't have a choice. My plane crashed, and I was lucky to have survived at all. I could have easily died on that flight!" Zyon stared at his mother, suddenly feeling a roaring hunger for some sort of feeling. Secretly, every child wanted their parents approval. That want was for some reason coming back. He suddenly desperately wanted love, approval.

"You have caused us so much discomfort, all just to make our lives miserable. Tyler was never like you! Your younger brother isn't like you. It was always you that got in trouble, that took up our precious time." Zyon stared at his mother, absolutely heartbroken. He had no idea why she was acting like this. She was acting like he was just a burden. Like he was a parasite, something she just wanted to get rid of. Zyon couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! Although just so you know, I've developed some powers of my own! And they will eventually save everyone." His mother scoffed in disbelief. Zyon grabbed his sword, and this time, had no trouble flying. His pure rage was plenty to life him into the air. Zyon zoomed around the house, forcing his anger into his flying.

"There!" he screamed as he landed. "Is that good enough for you? Or do I have to be able to do something other than fly?" His mother started at him, looking shocked. Unseen by Zyon who was still ranting, his mother smiled, already planning how to use her son for her own wealth. She had made a deal with a man to dispose of her son. Now, she knew what she needed to do. She would release Zyon to the media, and then the money would start rolling in. er triumphant look was caught only by Heather. _Oh no_ , Heather thought.


	9. Keep your enemies close

Keep your enemies close

Zyon could still feel his rage building in him. But, his logic quickly took over. He knew that his anger was simply masking his hurt. Not that it made his situation any better. He'd seen the wonder on his mother's face when he'd taken off, and finally thought he'd found a way to her heart. Right then, Zyon was so concerned with pleasing her, his emotions took control.

Zyon landed gently, stumbling a little on the landing. He quickly righted himself, before staring at his mother.

"This is who I am now. I live in a whole other realm. One with vikings and dragons. I'm the savior there." Heather looked at him in alarm, at how much information he was revealing.

"Zyon," she cut him off. "We sort of need to," Heather looked at him, hoping he would understand the message. Unfortunately, he ignored her subtle warning.

"Mom, I know that for most of my life I was a reject. I know you always loved Tyler more. I know I was a disappointment. But I don't care if I disappointed you. I am who I am. I never knew that before, but I needed to get away from you and Dad to develop my own personality." Zyon stared at his mother, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Oh Zyon. You were never a disappointment. You were just different. I'm so sorry it took your father and I so much time to realize it. And my reaction when I saw you was just hurt that you'd left us. The truth is, I prayed every night that you would somehow return to us. Your father did too." Zyon looked at his mother, completely confused.

"You have told me time and time again I would never be as good as Tyler. Now why are you singing my praises?" Zyon desperately wanted to believe what his mother was telling. In fact, that was the only reason he was listening to her at all. Yet, still, a rational part of his mind was practically screaming danger at him. His mother could see his doubts, and knew she was losing him.

"Tell you what, why don't you go to your room? I imagine you want to absorb all this. We can talk later." His mother left the room, leaving him alone with Heather. Immediately, Heather grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room.

"Zyon please don't tell me you believe this load of dragon dung," Heather begged. Zyon did a double take at her words, wondering why she was being so harsh.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Heather shot back. "The whole little reconciling with your family. Zyon please don't tell me you believe her." Zyon instantly felt defensive, but he quickly told himself Heather was just looking out for him. A large part of him agreed with her. But a still larger part desperately wanted to believe what his mother was telling. Basically, his rational part of his mind was screaming danger at him, while his emotional part was radiating joy. Unfortunately, Zyon had never been for logic. And then it was getting easier and easier to ignore his rational thoughts.

"Look," he started, hoping Heather would explode in anger. "I know you don't trust her. I don't either. But I've been searching for a family my entire life. Who knows? Maybe this time I can actually be a part of my blood kin." Heather sighed, knowing there was no way she could persuade him otherwise.

"Okay," she said, defeated. "But I'm going to be watching. If anything seems out of place, we're leaving." Zyon opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it.

"Okay. That seems like a fair compromise." Zyon paused for a moment. "But I have to see this through. I understand your suspicions. I have them too. But a family… it's what I've always wanted." Heather nodded, sadly.

"I know what you're feeling Zyon. I'm still searching for my family too. Just don't let your feelings cloud your judgement. That's when thing go wrong." Zyon nodded in understanding, feeling hope spark in his chest.

Heather really really didn't want to ruin Zyon's hope. But the image of his mother's triumphant grin kept returning to her mind. She was torn between protecting Zyon, and letting him pursue what made him happy. She knew that they would have to go after Drago. Still, it wouldn't be awful to have a place to sleep that night. Heather quickly made up her mind. She would allow Zyon a day to try and reconcile with his family. Meanwhile, he could also show her how to survive in this new world. Although she'd been trying to put on a brave face, the truth was, Heather was terrified. She'd always been more comfortable in places she knew.

"Thank you Heather. This is what I've always dreamed of. A family to call my own. For real this time." Heather smiled, hoping Zyon wasn't setting himself up for some horrible heartbreak. She didn't know why, but already she had an instinct to protect him. _It's probably because he's a savior_ , Heather thought.

"Tell you what, how about you go and talk with your mom. I'll go and check on the dragons. They'll need food you know. And a place to sleep." Zyon nodded absently, and Heather realized he was going to be no help. She sighed, exasperated, and exited the bedroom. The door swung outwards into the hallway, and just as Heather cleared the door, she saw a figure racing into another room. Suspicious, she looked at the wall and the door, wondering who had just fled. She pressed her hand against the door, feeling warmth still present. Someone was definitely leaning against the door, and for quite some time. Heather silently walked down the hall, making sure not to step on any squeaky floor panels. She poked her head into the room she'd seen the person go into. There was a person in there, hunched over the bed. Luckily, the person was turned away from Heather, quietly talking into a cell phone. It was Zyon's mother. Heather held her breath, trying to make out the conversation.

"Look, I can't do this forever. The girl's already suspicious, and I can't keep us this charade with Zyon for long. I don't care what you do with them. Just give me what I want, and you have both of them. Yeah I know. Kay, meet you there." Heather retreated quickly, her heart pounding in her chest. Zyon's mother was selling them out.


	10. The Cold Truth

The Cold Truth

Ignorance was bliss. The term certainly applied to Heather's case. She knew what she had to do. It would most certainly break Zyon's heart. Heather really didn't want to hurt Zyon. He was special to her. But she had to tell him the truth.

Heather made up her mind, walking out of her guest bedroom to go and talk to Zyon. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She lightly rapped on the door, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

"Excuse me? Heather is it?" Heather whipped around, seeing Zyon's mother walking down the hallway.

"Is there something you wanted?" Heather asked, slowly backing away from Zyon's door. Her hand brushed against the knife sheath she wore on her waist, concealed by her shirt.

"Stay away from my son," she snarled. Heather stared at her in disbelief.

"How long do you think Zyon will believe this nonsense?" Heather asked. "He's smart. He'll realize sooner or later just like I did. You aren't even his mother. You certainly didn't act like one according to him. You just gave birth to him Claire," Heather said, spitefully saying Zyon's mother's name. Claire smiled in a way that reminded Heather of a snake.

"Clearly you don't know Zyon very well. I know you think you're his girlfriend and all-"

"Wait," Heather interrupted. "Zyon and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend. But we are friends. So I care about him. You obviously don't. I know you're working for Drago." Too late, Heather realized she'd just given away her knowledge. She gulped nervously.

"So you know? You really think you know sweetie? Oh Heather. This is so much bigger than you. It's so much bigger than Zyon. He's an important player, but the situation is far beyond his reach." _Why is she telling me this?_ Heather wondered. _Giving away information to the enemy?_

"What could you and Drago possibly want with Zyon?" Heather asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you not to find out. But Zyon is important. He is key to our plan. And right now, he's playing right into our hands," Claire bragged. However, what she didn't realize was she had just given Heather valuable information. In order for the most likely twisted and nefarious plan Drago had come up with to work, they would need Zyon. Which also meant that if heather could save Zyon, their entire plan would be foiled.

"He won't be fooled for long. You never really found out Zyon's intellectual capabilities did you? Because if you knew how smart he was, you'd know he too smart for you sick twisted little game."

"The only way Zyon will even find out is if you tell him. And you're not going to do that Heather." Heather edged towards Zyon's door, ready to run.

"You see my dear, Zyon is important. You on the other hand, are completely expendable."

Zyon tossed a baseball into the air a few times, catching it as it landed every time. He was rather bored, and waiting for something to happen. He was itching to go after Drago, but knew he wasn't ready to give up on his parents. _Just one more day_ , he told himself. He looked up at a sudden crash outside his doorway. Zyon slowly walked over to his door, silently opening it. Heather was pressed up against the other wall, her hands in the air. Zyon stepped out to see who was doing that to Heather. It was his mother, holding heather at gunpoint. Unfortunately, Zyon didn't get to say anything before he felt a blow on the back of his head and was knocked unconscious. His father stood over his son's limp body, holding a gun of his own in his hands.

"Tie him up," he ordered Claire. "The girl as well."

Zyon woke to an excruciating pain. He tried to touch his head, but found his hands were held tight. His vision was blurry, and his entire body throbbed. Slowly, his eyesight improved so he was able to recognize his surroundings. He was a garage, specifically his garage. Light streamed in from a large window that faced his backyard. Zyon flinched, closing his eyes.

"Zyon," somebody whispered. He recognized the voice instantly.

"Heather?" he asked quietly. He turned to his right, and saw his friend bound to her own chair. Zyon looked down at himself, and saw ropes pinning his hands behind him, and rope tied around his legs. He tried in vain to move, only managing to rub his wrists raw.

"It's no use," Heather said dejectedly. "Trust me. I've been trying for the last 10 minutes." Suddenly, everything came back in a rush. Seeing heather held at gunpoint… feeling a sharp blow to his head… his parents. Zyon felt sick to his stomach. His own blood kin had betrayed him. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the excruciating pain blossoming in his head, the raw skin on his wrist, or his totally crushed heart. He remembered Heather had warned him. Why didn't he listen to her? She was the smartest person he knew, and she knew how to read people. He'd been too corrupted to notice anything. Now he was paying for it.

"Zyon, are you okay? That was a pretty big blow you took."

"I'm fine," Zyon muttered. "What's going on?" Heather looked at him, her eyes sober.

"You parents are helping Drago. They wanted you. You're a vital part of their plan." So that's what he was to his parents? A tool to use in some probably evil plan.

"I was so stupid," Zyon muttered to himself.

"Hey," Heather protested. "You weren't being stupid. You were being let your emotions cloud your judgement. I've done that too. It happens. Right now we need to be worrying about how to get out of here."

"Oh you two won't be going anywhere soon, I'm afraid." Zyon whipped around to see his father and mother coming down the steps.

"So, are you enjoying your new home?" his mother asked.

"Yeah," Zyon snarled. "I'm down here with the rats. They're not so different from my blood kin. Oh wait, they are. They're smarter and they actually have integrity." Zyon tried to convey all his hurt into one gaze, filled with hatred.

"You'll learn to understand Zyon. Unfortunately, your girlfriend won't be here to see that." Zyon's father pulled out a handgun, aiming it at Heather.

"No!," Zyon yelled.

 **How long do you guys want the story to go for? Should it have a definite end, or should I continue to expand the plotline?**


	11. Hostages

Hostages

Heather gasped at the click of a trigger. She registered the cold metal being pressed against her temple, and willed herself not to move. She may have not known about modern weapons, but she sure knew when she was in danger. Right now, that gun was practically screaming it at her. She bit her lip, her eyes darting towards Zyon's father. Zyon was still staring at the scene, his eyes huge, and his mouth agape. He stared at his parents in horror, breathing rapidly.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," Zyon reasoned. "You don't know who you're working for. Drago is not who you believe he is." Heather risked shifting her eyes to meet Zyon's, silently pleading him to get them out of this situation. Zyon tried reasoning again, quickly becoming desperate. Heather began ripping at her ropes, using her nails to try and cut through. She knew how stupid it was, but it was also her last chance. She desperately ripped at the heavy ropes, hoping for a miracle. Zyon was still yelling at his parents, also straining his ropes. Heather was about to give up, when her viking training came in handy. It was subtle. Heather was barely even able to notice it, but she did. A fast shadow covering the garage window. She subtly shifted her eyes, seeing the window out of her peripheral vision. The shape was obviously a dragon. She recognized Windshear's tail, and the swift black shape of Darkness. Relief flooded through her. Maybe they could get out.

Heather made a small coughing sound, that to a normal person, would sound perfectly innocent. It was actually a modified night fury call, used among the riders. Zyon continued his empty pleading, although his eyes strayed for a brief moment to where the window was. Darkness timed the look perfectly, and gave Zyon a glimpse of the dragons.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Zyon's father asked. "Why are you coughing weirdly?" Oops. _I guess some people can hear the difference._

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I'm just sick of you," Heather spat, narrowing her eyes in obvious hostility. Zyon grinned at her, straining his hand to giver her a thumbs up. Heather had learned some valuable skills for completely pissing people off. They came in handy occasionally. She continued her death glare, allowing Zyon to look out the window again. He and Darkness were doing some sort of communication, while Heather and his parents were in a death glare match.

"You really don't want to do this," Zyon warned, breaking the silent tension. Heather looked at him, confused. _Didn't you already try this?_ She wondered. The realization hit her. Zyon was pleading or begging, he was warning them. That also meant he had a plan.

"I think we really do. Drago has promised us greatness beyond our imagination."

"And you believed him?" Heather instinctively blurted out. "How is it that two idiots managed to raise such a brilliant son?" Zyon couldn't keep the grin off his face, biting his lip, and forcing back a laugh. Heather smiled at her own wit, looking at his parents innocently. Meanwhile, Zyon had managed to touch his sword which was lying a few feet away with his brother's gun. Heather instantly knew what he was doing. _Thank you Thor for giving Zyon his powers._ She tried not to stare at him, knowing that could tip his parents off. Zyon was closing his eyes, and his whole body went rigid. Heather knew he must be going through agony. Zyon had once told her that his powers came with a price. First of all, using them right now, took up every bit of energy he had. Zyon had also told her that other than flying, his powers hurt him physically when he used them. Right now, Heather could see clear evidence of the physical consequences of Zyon's powers. His parents were busy talking, so they didn't notice the soft glow emitting from Zyon's hands.

Heather glanced out of the window, and realized Darkness was helping the savior by producing a plasma blast that Zyon could copy. Heather could practically feel the energy crackling, building to unbearable tension.

Finally, a purple blast exploded from Zyon, lighting up the room. Zyon fell, gasping from his chair. He grabbed the sword and used it to quickly cut the ropes binding Heather to her chair. The minute the ropes loosened, Heather was up and fighting. She grabbed Zyon's sword, swinging it expertly. Zyon grabbed the gun, and within less than 2 seconds, had the safety off, and was ready to shoot.

"Freeze!" Zyon shouted, as his parents began to turn around.

"Don't even reach for it," he said, motioning to the handgun strapped to his father. Still, the hand reached, slowly sliding for the handle. Zyon fired a warning shot, the loud noise startling father's hand jerked, and even Heather flinched instinctively. She didn't even really know what a gun could do.

"Congratulations Zyon. You won. So tell me son, what exactly are you planning to do?" Zyon swallowed, putting his finger on the trigger.

"That depends of you. Tell me about Drago's plan, and I set you free." Zyon narrowed his eyes, threateningly. Heather held the double bladed sword at an attack angle, slowly advancing.

"Oh Zyon," said Claire. "I really don't think you have it in you. I mean killing your own parents? Leveraging us for information by threatening our lives will only work if you're willing to take them. Are you son?" Zyon blinked, hesitating. Heather immediately advanced so Zyon's parents wouldn't take advantage of his brief attention lapse.

"He might not be willing to kill you, but that about me?" Heather asked. Zyon shook his head, re aiming the gun.

"You said we had no idea what we were up against. That may be true. Drago has the ability to torture that is far beyond my understanding. But it doesn't mean we can't beat him. Because we won't underestimate him. He on the other hand, has no idea what he's dealing with."

"Drago knows about your and Hiccup's abilities Zyon. And they won't do you any good. Not when you facing Drago."

"Maybe not," Zyon countered. "But we have one drive that Drago does not. Arguably the most powerful weapon of all." Heather quickly figured out he was going with this. His parents were so smart.

"And what might be this great and mighty weapon?" Claire asked. Zyon smiled softly.

"Love." Heather noticed when he was said that, he looked at her.

"Love?" his father repeated in disbelief. "What, you think flowers and candy hearts will win this battle?" Zyon shook his head.

"Love is fiercest drive we have. It powers us. It lets us win impossible battles." Heather felt her heart warming at Zyon's speech. She really admired how noble he was when he'd had such a lousy start in life.

"You're wrong Zyon," his father said. "Love is a weakness. In fact, I'll show you right now love is just a burden." Zyon was caught off guard, and instinctively turned towards Heather. In the absence of Zyon's weapon, his father grabbed his handgun and shot once. Heather almost instantly felt pain blossom through her middle. She was thrown down by the force of the bullet, and landed heavily on the concrete floor. She was dimly aware of more shots fired, including a night fury plasma blast. Darkness and Windshear had burst through the window, uncaring now about being seen by anyone. Darkness, sheltered her body, while the garage was a battle field. Windshear did a sweep with her tail, slamming Zyon's father into the garage wall. Then, the light began to fade, and Heather's whole world began to blur. She closed her eyes, her head rolling to the right. Zyon was shouting something, and running towards her, but by the time he got there, Heather was already unconscious.


	12. Think evil thoughts

Think evil thoughts

Zyon had taken a few seconds to untangle his ropes before he ran to Heather. Just a few seconds. But he was too late. She was lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Blindly, he grabbed his sword and struck out. Darkness was still covering Heather's body, and Windshear was checking on his father. Zyon realized a moment too late he couldn't account for Claire. Funny, he didn't even think of her like a mother anymore. Just an ally to his enemy.

"Going somewhere Zyon?" Claire asked in a sickly sweet voice. Zyon gulped, and turned around.

"I'm so disappointed in you son. You could have chosen to do the right thing. Instead, you chose weakness to be on your side." Suddenly, Zyon was thrown back to his childhood, when Claire was lecturing him about his choices. "You will never be successful if you don't do as you're told," she'd always warned him. Zyon tried to block out her voice, stop hearing her disapproving comments.

"You're wrong. I chose the light. You chose the dark."

"Is that what you think? That you're the savior, the light of the world?" Claire laughed, which made Zyon want to hurt her somehow. He'd been oppressed his whole life. Claire had waited like a hungry cougar, just waiting to pounce at his first mistake.

"You think you'll be a great hero who rules all the lands? I hate to tell you this, but fairytales aren't real. You want to know the real fate of all heros? They work themselves to death. People demand everything they have, until they have nothing left to give. You'll crumble. But still, you're grateful people will demand more and more. EVentually, you won't be able to give anymore."

"SHUT UP!" Zyon yelled, his body suddenly alight with power. He could feel it, crackling within him.

"There it is. That's the person you could be. You could be feared by everyone. You could be the king. If you take the easy path." It was getting harder and harder for Zyon to block out his mother's voice. He needed her to stop talking.

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night? You just shot and almost killed Heather. Now look me in the eyes and justify that!" Zyon glanced over to where Darkness was applying pressure to Heather's wound. How he knew how to do that was beyond Zyon's knowledge.

"Zyon you're being quite foolish. Heather was standing in the way of the greater good. She was a sacrifice for a good cause." Zyon actually couldn't believe his ears. His mother was a complete psychopath.

"You're telling me you're fine with killing an innocent girl just because she believed differently than you? That's just pure insanity. I can't believe I lived with you!"

"Believe me, we didn't want anything to do with you. We were tasked with the responsibility of caring for Drago's next weapon."

"You were what?!" Zyon cried in disbelief.

"Zyon we gave birth to you, but wanted to give you up. You were never a normal child. But then Drago came a long and told us he would make it worth our while if we raised you. So we did." Zyon's breathing was coming in ragged gasps, his gaze flicking back and forth.

"Why?" was the question that slipped out of his mouth. "Why was I chosen?"

"Because you're special. You will determine the outcome of the war."

"What war?"

"The one that Drago's about to start. And trust me son, you will be fighting on his side." Zyon just couldn't take it anymore. He leapt upwards, fast as a cat. His mother didn't even have time to react as he shoved his sword through her chest. She died instantly, falling to the ground. Zyon pulled the now blood red sword out of her chest. He then promptly crumpled to the floor.

"Zyon?" Darkness asked, leaving Heather. The young boy had crumpled to the floor, and was currently staring around like a lost puppy. His clothes were getting soaked with blood, a mixture of his mother's and Heather's. Darkness softly approached the boy, knowing Heather needed medical treatment now.

"Zyon?" he tried again.

"I killed her." Zyon's voice sounded strange. "I did." Darkness gently nudged Zyon. The savior was stiff as a statue. His entire body was tense, but his face was strangely calm, passive.

"We need to get Heather help," Darkness said, hoping to shock Zyon back into reality. Zyon relaxed slowly, like a cat waking from sleep. All of his moments seemed foggy and slow. It was like he was sleepwalking.

"Zyon get on my back." Zyon obeyed, with absolutely no emotion. Darkness then grabbed Heather, holding her in his paws. Right now, he knew Heather couldn't stay up on her own, and Zyon was exactly being reliable. He then blasted through the garage wall, shooting towards the sky. He was so fast, anyone who saw would blame their emotions. Windshear followed, a flash of silver in the sky.

"Zyon where's the nearest hospital?" Darkness asked.

"Two miles north. It's shaped like an L. It's all white." His voice sounded mechanical, lacking any depth. Darkness shot north, arriving at the hospital within minutes. He then swooped downwards, behind the building. Zyon climbed off, and took Heather from Darkness. Her blood on his hands seemed to make him see reality a little, and he ran to the hospital. Darkness waited, peeking in to see nurses rushing over to Zyon and Heather. Heather was immediately put on a stretcher and wheeled away. Zyon was led to a waiting room. They exited the main entrance, so Darkness could no longer see what was going on.

Beside him, Windshear was growling softly in worry. Darkness wished he could comfort her. But he couldn't. With two defenders gone, Berk and the dragon resistance were vulnerable. Heather was on death's door, and in the care of strangers. Drago was still out there, with a plan to no doubt wipe out the dragons. But worst of all was Zyon. One savior was hopefully safe on Berk. The other had just murdered his mother, and Darkness feared Claire may have been right. Zyon was on the edge of a very dangerous cliff. And from his complete void of character, he was about to fall off, and plunge right into Drago's hands.

 **Phew, sorry this chapter took so long. Again, I've been really busy. So what do you think? Please comment. It helps to motivate me.**


	13. Blackmail

Blackmail

Heather could sense the panic around her.

"Female, late teens maybe, caucasian." There were people hovering over her, and even in her weak mind state, she could sense their fear. Pain was still shooting through her, and she could feel her own blood. The gunshot… Heather had blurry memories of Zyon's mother betraying him, then there was a loud bang, then everything went dark. _Zyon!_ Heather thought.

Her brain sent signals to move, but her body wouldn't respond. The strength had been drained from her body, rendering helpless. She felt a sharp turn, and they entered a different room. Her eyes were already betraying her, and she felt them close.

Then, she felt a sharp prick in her arm, and everything went black again.

Zyon paced around in the waiting room, fury coursing through him. What he wanted to do to his parents… _They didn't even want me. I was just an investment for them._ The thought was just bitter, and tainted Zyon's thoughts. His fists curled, and he bit his cheek to contain his anger.

"Excuse me young man?" Zyon whipped around to see a young nurse walking towards him.

"What is it?" Zyon asked. The nurse nervously ruffled his hair.

"You came in with the young girl right?"

"Yes." The nurse nodded, his throat bobbing nervously. Zyon looked around, and saw police surrounding him from all sides.

"Wait, what's going on?" Zyon demanded. A uniform police walked towards him, glancing at his bloody sword. Zyon suddenly realized what was happening. _Seriously? It's only been 10 minutes!_

"You were the person to bring the young girl who was shot in?"

"Yes," Zyon said reluctantly.

"Put your hands behind you back sir."

"What?" Bewildered, Zyon clasped his hands behind his back. The policeman dusted his finger, pressing it onto a black page.

"A woman was found dead in a garage, killed by a stab wound. You're sword is dripping with blood. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the pieces. I'm placing you under arrest for murder." Zyon resisted his urge to fight back, instead trying to reason.

"Wait sir. This isn't what you think. I need to be here for Heather!"

"Detective," another officer called out. "His fingerprints match to the gun found in the garage."

"Come on son." Zyon didn't put up a fight, as he was hauled off. When he exited the building, he locked eyes with Darkness, jerking his head in the direction of the hospital.

"Keep an eye on her," he called out, knowing the officers couldn't understand. Darkness nodded, before he and Windshear shot into the sky. Zyon ducked, and climbed into the car, worry coursing through him.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." _Oh great, my Miranda rights. Does it say anything in there about being a savior and getting special treatment._

They rode for 5 minutes, before they pulled up to a brick building. Zyon was escorted into the building, and directly to the interrogation rooms. Before, they checked him for weapons, taking the rather obvious sword. Then, he was forced to wait in interrogation, alone until they came back.

Zyon tried to use his powers, but they wouldn't work. Maybe he was too flustered, or too tired, but whatever the reason, he was powerless.

"Be safe Heather," he whispered. He certainly wasn't right now. Sweat began to gather on his palms, and the harsh white lights seemed to be mocking him.

Finally, the door opened, a new man came in.

"Zyon?" Zyon nodded cautiously.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things. Like how you didn't really kill your mother." Zyon froze, instantly knowing who this guy was. He was with Drago. It was a fuzzy memory. But Zyon remembered the same man with Drago.

"You're not a cop are you?"

"Well look at that, I'm dealing with Einstein. Glad you figured it out Sherlock."

 _Two can play at this game_ , Zyon thought.

"Yeah, I got the top score on the chess tournament at my school. I also won the spelling bee in 3rd grade."

"Nobody jokes around with Liam," the other man snarled. _So you're name is Liam?_

"Really? Can't you come up with a less cliche line?" Zyon asked, bluffing majorly. In reality, he was scared out of his mind.

"I would advise you to watch your mouth boy," Liam said, leaning in.

"And I would advise you to get a breath mint," Zyon spat back. "What do you want with me? Because I don't think I'm stupid enough to join your tribe. Sorry."

"You underestimate Drago. That will kill you."

"Yeah, if listening to you talk won't do that first." Liam reared back, shock and anger on his face. Zyon pretended to take a picture, grinning.

"Good face. You managed to look even more ugly than usual. I thought only death could make you uglier."

"You will answer to me when you're working for Drago. So I suggest you behave accordingly."

"You've never met a teenager have you?" Zyon stood up so he was level to Liam.

"You won't win. I will stop Drago, and personally kick his butt."

"But would you be willing to sacrifice Heather to do it?" Zyon's breath caught in his throat, panic overwhelming him.

"If you touch her, I will kick your skinny butt into next Sunday."

"Threats are only as good as the ability to carry them out. And I know you won't risk Heather's life."

"You're really so sure?" Zyon asked, already knowing he was right.

"I've been watching for a while Zyon. I know you care for her. Maybe even love her."

"Ya know you're kids will hate you if you poke around their love life. That is if you can even convince someone to have kids with. What would you profile on Tinder look like? I'm an evil psycho who works for a demon from another realm." Zyon smirked.

"Great way to turn on the charm." Inside, Zyon was crumbling. He couldn't keep up this facade of uncaring for long.

"You could be happy if you dropped the whole savior act. I'm sure Heather would be okay with a nonhero for a boyfriend. But pursuing Drago will just make you suffer."

"Buzz off," Zyon snarled. Liam sighed, looking genuinely regretful.

"I was predicting you would say that. You and I are going to go for a little walk. I'm taking you to see the big guy. And you will follow. Because I have people at the hospital. If you don't behave, Heather suffers the consequences."

 **hey guys. I'm going to be taking a break from this story. Fear not, I'm not going to be like some people and never come back. I just need to put this aside for now.**


	14. The final battle

The final battle

Zyon was trapped in an impossible situation.

"Let's go boy," Liam said, hauling Zyon to his feet. Zyon stumbled upwards, following Liam out of interrogation.

Liam dragged him out of the precinct, shoving Zyon into a sleek black SUV. Zyon sat in silence, wondering what he could possibly do to get out of this situation. He glanced out of the window, tapping on the glass. Sure enough, it was shatterproof, and impossible to break. He wouldn't be breaking out of this car.

"What are you going to do to me?" Zyon asked. Liam smiled, his eyes creepy in the rearview mirror.

"We're going to pay Drago a little you get to choose whether you want to leave in one piece or not."

"Let me guess, I either help him, or I get carted out in multiple pieces?"

"That's about right." Zyon shuddered, sucking in a deep breath. Suddenly, he caught a flash outside of the window. It was a streak of black, shooting downwards. To any normal person, they would have shrugged it off. Not Zyon. He instantly knew it was Darkness. Zyon had to force himself to not look out the window, and instead looked ahead in stony silence.

Liam drove for several more hours, with Darkness following close behind, but out of sight. They drove into a forest, driving on a narrow, dirt path. The endless sea of green went on and on for another half an hour until Liam stopped the car. He grabbed Zyon's arm, hauling him out of the car.

"Hey! Easy man," Zyon said, rubbing his arm gingerly. Liam walked him to a tree that looked very similar to the one that Zyon had first used for a dragon portal. Liam fished around in his pocket for a vial of blue liquid. Zyon stared at it, wondering it's purpose.

"This is bewilderbeast blood. It will open the portal temporarily. You jump when I say so. Remember you're girlfriend's fate rests on this." Zyon didn't even bother correcting him that Heather was not his girlfriend. As much as he would have liked it, currently, it wasn't happening.

Liam opened the vial, and threw the contents on the tree. It instantly turned into a swirling blue vortex.

"Jump," Liam said roughly. Zyon braced himself quickly, and jumped through. He felt Liam jump in after him, then felt a much bigger mass enter. _Darkness!_

Zyon would never get used to portals. One second he was on solid ground, the next, he was freefalling. Zyon felt Liam roughly grab him, and guide him towards a designated landing spot. It was obviously prepared for a teleport, and unlike the first time, Zyon landed softly. However, the moment he regained his footing, Liam pinned his arms behind his back, and led him down to the docks.

Starlight swiveled her head, restless on the island. According to Hiccup, Zyon had jumped into the realm of Berk, and sure enough, was in Drago's camp. Starlight shifted, uncomfortable in her cramped space. It was Astrid who'd suggested waiting close to Drago's camp for Zyon to arrive. Sure enough, she'd seen Zyon and one of Drago's men fall from the sky. What she didn't expect to see was her fellow defender Darkness. The large black dragon had tumbled, freefalling before snapping out his powerful wings, and shooting upwards.

"Darkness," she roared out. Luckily, the other dragons on the island were constantly making noise, so Drago's men wouldn't think anything of it. Darkness did a 180, turning to see Starlight. He dove downwards, landing beside their hiding place. It had a clear view of the camp, but was concealed from the guards.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup sensed Zyon coming, I knew he was in danger. We came to rescue him." Darkness nodded, waiting for her to finish.

"Drago wants to use Zyon for his own good. He knows about Zyon's powers. Drago's using Heather as leverage to force Zyon to do his bidding."

"What happened to Heather?" Hiccup piped up, worried for his friend.

"She was injured. Drago has men standing by, waiting to kill her if Zyon doesn't cooperate."

"Then we'll just have to get to him first," Astrid said, also worried about her very close friend.

"Or, we could stop Drago before he can order Heather to be killed," said Tuffnut. Hiccup did a facepalm, growling in annoyance.

"That's exactly what we're doing Tuffnut."

"Oh, okay. Just checking." Starlight rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in for a better look," she said, flying directly to Drago's island.

Zyon glared upwards at Drago, hating him with every inch of his being.

"You must be Zyon. The savior?"

"And you must be the psycho lunatic trying to kill everyone," Zyon shot back.

"He's got fire this one." Drago's mention of fire made Zyon realize something he didn't even think to use. He had powers.

"Drago please. Have mercy on Heather. I'll do whatever you ask!" Zyon pleaded, trying to sound sincere. Drago smiled, and chuckled. He motioned for Liam to take off his chains. The moment he was freed, Zyon sprang upwards, grabbing his sword from Liam's hand. He then shot upwards, instinct making his powers second nature. He summoned a fire blast, scaring Drago's men away. Zyon flew further up, almost crashing into a night fury.

"Starlight!" Zyon cried, delighted to see his friend. He dropped down into her saddle, feeling now like he was actually going into battle. He saw the rest of the dragon riders, and grinned, knowing he was going into battle with the best possible army.

"We have to stop Drago before he can have Heather killed. And this time we're going to stop him once and for all." Zyon nudged Starlight, and dove downwards, basting a catapult. He fired a lightning strike at a guard station, sending the entire thing falling to the ground.

"I love wreaking havoc!" Tuffnut yelled, blowing up a large dragon trap. Thankfully, there was no dragon inside. Zyon aimed again, this time at one of the ships. He hit with pinpoint accuracy, blowing the entire thing to splinters. Starlight was firing at Drago's main armory, trying to break down the walls. Hiccup and Toothless were firing into the water, trying to draw out the alpha. Zyon looked around for Drago, finally spotting him climbing up a rock face. Zyon could easily see it was an escape route. _Coward!_ Zyon aimed, and fired a plasma blast, knocking Drago off the escape path. He jumped off Starlight, and flew to where Drago was picking himself up.

"It's over Drago. You won't win."

"You overestimate yourself savior," Drago spat. He pulled out a gun, pointing it at Zyon's head.

"A little souvenir I brought with me. And you can't do anything because you can't control your powers."

"That's where you're wrong," Zyon countered. It was as though he knew how to do anything he wanted to. It was pure instinct guiding him with his powers. Zyon shot ice out from his sword, knocking Drago away from him. Drago growled, and charged. Zyon flinched, and braced himself. But Drago's attack never came. A powerful blast hit Drago square in the chest, killing him instantly. Zyon looked to the source of the attack. It was Heather. Well, it was Windshear, but Heather was with her. Zyon flew up to meet her.

"How did you get here?" he asked, astonished.

"Turns out I had some of your blood on me. I snuck out of the hospital, and tried to find you. When I couldn't, I began to hope with my whole heart that I would find you. Next thing I knew, I was with Windshear, seeing you about to be killed by Drago." Zyon grinned, thrilled beyond words to see that she was okay.

"They're defeated," Astrid yelled, whooping in delight. Zyon looked down, and saw Drago's camp now smoldering ashes. Toothless had dealt with the alpha, simply reminding it who was boss. And now that Drago was dead, the alpha could live it's own life now. Zyon turned back towards Heather, hesitant to ask his next question.

"Heather could we go on a date?"

1 year later

Zyon was more nervous than he could remember. In his hand, he had a simple but elegant diamond ring, one he knew Heather would like. While it may not have been viking tradition, Zyon had explained before what the modern realm did when they proposed. Heather walked down onto the beach where they first met.

"Hey Zyon. I got your message. What' up?" Zyon swallowed, feeling his throat dry up.

"Umm, I needed to ask you something." Heather looked worried, and looked around.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I'll be very sad, if you don't agree to marry me," Zyon said, kneeling down and showing her the ring. Heather gasped, a smile lighting up her features. She of course had known this could happen, and wasn't surprised at the proposal, but she didn't know when he would ask her.

"So is that a yes?" Heather realized she'd left him hanging, and pulled him up and kissed him.

"What do you think?"

 **Well, now it's over. I know the ending's a little rushed, and I'm sorry for that. Thanks again everyone. I've had a lot of fun writing this story. Best wishes**

 **NightLightning21**


End file.
